gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Mabel
|story = Tommy Reahard |written = Tim McKeon Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Chris Sonnenburg Niki Yang |directed = John Aoshima |aired = February 15, 2013 |ratings = 3.5 |international = |previous = Summerween |next = Bottomless Pit! }} " " is the 13th episode of the first season of Gravity Falls. It premiered on February 15, 2013. Official overview When Mabel questions the way Stan runs the Mystery Shack, he challenges her to a bet – whoever can make the most money in three days wins the chance to run the Shack however they wish for the rest of the summer. Mabel takes the bet and implements a new bossing method that coddles her employees and gives them the freedom to follow their hopes and dreams. Unfortunately, the results are not as expected and Mabel finds herself just trying to get back some normalcy. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan sets off to win big money on a television game show. Synopsis The episode begins with Stan, Dipper, and Mabel sitting around the television, watching an episode of Cash Wheel. The wheel on the program lands on Cash Shower, flooding on a winning contestant with money. The other contestants attempt to take some, but he punches them down. Stan laughs and says he likes that contestant's style. A busload of tourists arrives at the Mystery Shack and Stan looks out the window and tells Wendy to raise the prices. When she raises it to $20 he says to raise it to $200. Dipper tells Stan that he must see customers as wallets with legs. Stan says he doesn't, but when he looks to the customers, he sees wallets with legs. One of the customers vomits change (while an imagined wallet) and Stan tells Dipper to clean it up. While giving a tour of the shack, Stan shows the tourists several of his attractions, including "The Preteen Wolf Boy" who is really just Dipper in a wolf costume. It then switches to Mabel at the cash register. She talks about Mystery Shack bumper stickers. One woman calls Mabel "bad" and asks how much one is. Mabel says it's free and she gives it away to her. Unfortunately, Stan spots her and is mad at her for giving it away for free. Mabel then says that Stan should have manners. She puts stickers that say "Please" and "Thank you" on Stan. Stan takes them off while saying "The word please doesn't make me any money kid." Dipper and Mabel then criticize Stan's work methods. Mabel decides writes a complaint. Later, Soos, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper paint the Mystery Shack sign with sparkles. They talk about what they don't like about the way the Shack is run. Mabel goes to complain about Stan rejecting one of Soos' ideas, and they end up making a bet. If Stan earns more money on his three-day vacation than Mabel while she runs the Mystery Shack, Mabel has to wear a shirt around that says "Loser" for the rest of the summer. If Mabel earns more, Stan has to sing a song about apologizing and to let Mabel run the shack for the rest of the summer. Stan soon sets off on his vacation, and then the bet begins. While Stan is away, Mabel tries to make things better by letting the shack employees do what they want to do. She first asks Wendy how to make the shack more friendly. Wendy says she wants to hang out with friends while at work. Mabel lets her. Mabel gives Soos the question mark outfit. Then she shows Dipper his wolf costume, and she then puts it in the paper shredder destroying it. She then tells Dipper to find a creature in the forest for an attraction. Dipper is excited and grabs a mace and goes out hunting, falling out the window because of the mace on his way. Mabel then marks up the profit goal. Then we see some of the examples of Mabel's changes. Afterwards, Dipper appears with a moving sack containing monster he caught. After Mabel thanks him, she sees Soos in his question mark costume, which was much more revealing than Soos had thought. Meanwhile, Wendy is abusing her friend privileges. After her friends accidentally hurt a customer, Mabel gets upset at Wendy and gives the customer a refund. Wendy accuses Mabel of being like Stan, and Mabel gives her the rest of the day off, with "full pay". Meanwhile, Stan does well in the game show. Dipper accidentally causes two guests to go insane after giving them a demonstration of the monster's, the Gremloblin, powers of showing a person's worst nightmare.Later Mabel tells Soos to take a "Soothing nature walk" and becomes exhausted from trying to help all the customers out. Even with Mabel's upbeat attitude, things start going worse. The Gremloblin escapes, due to Mabel giving it the key for its five-minute break. While attempting to fight it, Mabel pours water on it, which only makes it stronger, and the creature starts destroying parts of the Mystery Shack. After waiting for what seems for hours, with the Gremloblin playing with a talking fish monotonously, the twins moan. Suddenly, the monster starts eating their profits. Mabel runs out to stop it, but ends up seeing her worst fear, and Dipper saves her by using a mirror to make the Gremloblin's powers backfire on it. It groans, crashes through the wall, grows wings, and flies away, knocking off the top of the totem pole while doing so. Soos and Wendy come back, and Mabel tells them that she needs their help. They both decline and give excuses. Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. She brings out the profit jar and tells them how long they have to turn things around. Meanwhile, Stan does even better on the game show, until he loses all the money on the final round, in which the answer was "please". Mabel starts barking orders for fixing the Shack. She tells Dipper to figure out what to do with the tourists. He decides to take them on a tour, with Soos as the "Question Baby". They calculate the total profit, which is only a dollar even with their hard work. Stan arrives, and tells them about how much he won in the game show, and how he lost it all. Mabel realizes that she won the bet, but realizes Stan was right about his bossing methods and still wants him to be the boss. Stan accepts but runs away before she can make him sing the apologizing song. In the credits, Mabel gets the chance to make Stan do the dance, and he does the dance rather poorly, while Gompers tries to eat his hat. Mabel asks Waddles for his opinion. He oinks, which causes Mabel to go to take number thirty. Credits * Story by: ** Tommy Reahard * Written by: ** Tim McKeon ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** John Aoshima * Storyboards by: **Chris Sonnenburg ** Niki Yang * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Linda Cardellini as Wendy ** Jessica DiCicco as Tambry ** Michael Rianda as Lee and Thompson ** Scott Menville as Nate * Additional Voices ** Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles ** Jennifer Cody ** Jessica DiCicco ** Alex Hirsch ** Michael Rianda ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Rich ** Fred Tatasciore ** Kari Wahlgren * Casting By: ** Sara Goldberg Production notes Series continuity *The cloning copy machine from "Double Dipper" is seen in Stan's office again. *The Sascrotch from "Tourist Trapped" reappears when Dipper is directing a tour. *Every following episode prices the snow globes at $200, the amount Stan raises them to. Songs featured *"Large and In Charge" *"Singin' Salmon" *"Stan Wrong Song" Trivia *'Viewership:' This episode was watched by 3.445 million viewers on its premiere night. *The $6.18 that appears on the cash register is similar to its appearance in "Tourist Trapped." *On the bulletin board in Stan's office, there appears to be a question mark made by pink tacks. *This is the last episode to feature Stan's classic fez design, as it changes to a new version in the next episode, "Bottomless Pit!" Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that read "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG DVZIH GSV UVA." Once decoded, it reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." This is a reference to William Shakespeare's Henry IV, Part 2, in which King Henry says the famous line, "uneasy lies the head that wears the crown," which is often misquoted as "heavy is the head that wears the crown." es:La Jefa Mabel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes